


My Heart is an Animal (Come and Tame it, Baby)

by Zuq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human Souls/Animal Spirits, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Discrimination, F/M, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuq/pseuds/Zuq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a fox/hound omega, Stiles was pretty low on the social strata; like, so low he was looking UP at dirt low. But Stiles is also a carrier, the mythical unicorn of mating prospects, hiding from a government of alphas who only saw him as a super pooper baby machine. </p><p>Unfortunately, that also meant working in the basement of Hale Marketing & Industries was the best job he could find. It wouldn't be so bad except his boss, VP Derek Hale, is an alpha grump obsessed with finding a carrier to restore his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is an Animal (Come and Tame it, Baby)

While organizing the paper archives, an old pamphlet slipped onto the floor and caught his eye. Stiles bent down and smiled when he recognized the familiar owl on the cover. "Well, this brings back memories," he scoffed, flipping through the pages.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Gee Golly, I don't know what to write. Those A/B/O fanfics are pretty spiffy, but the animal spirits in the sentinel/guide fics are super nifty too! 
> 
> P.S. If anyone would like to volunteer to be a beta, please send me a note. I'm in desperate need of one to make sure my writing is comprehensible. Also, I have a lot of ideas of where I should take the plot and need someone to bounce off ideas.


End file.
